An Atrocity Star System
Someone asked me what I'd give each of the atrocities if I gave them some kind of star system. Like, if I gave them 1 to 6 stars. 1 star meaning they're... sort of tolerable. 6 stars meaning that they're some of the worst things I've ever seen. It seemed like a good idea, and it's probably arbitrary, but tell me if this is something you'd like to see. So... anyway: Episode 1: The Splinter 4 Stars Episode 2: A Pal for Gary: 4 Stars Episode 3: Bubsy Pilot: 3 Stars Episode 4: Johnny's Royal Flush: 1 Star Episode 5: Everyone Knows It's Bendy: 1 Star Episode 6: A Charming Birthday: 2 Stars Episode 7: Stuck in the Wringer: 3 Stars Episode 8: The Groovenians: 2 Stars Episode 9: It's a Wishful Life: 6 Stars Episode 10: Madballs: Gross Jokes: 5 Stars Episode 11: Town and Out: 1 Star Episode 12: Dancing in the Clouds: 2 Stars Episode 13: One Coarse Meal: 5 Stars Episode 14: Seahorse Seashell Party: 6 Stars Episode 15: Face Freeze! 2 Stars Episode 16: My Fair Brainy: 2 Stars Episode 17: The Hunchback of Notre Dame II: 3 Stars Episode 18: Friends Are Never Far Away: 2 Stars Episode 19: 1 Night in Gottlieb: 6 Stars Episode 20: Stand By Me: 1 Star Episode 21: Trilogy: 6 Stars Episode 22: Squid's Visit: 1 Star Episode 23: Squid Baby: 4 Stars Episode 24: Come Back, Lily Lightly: 1 Star Episode 25: Arthur's Big Hit: 2 Stars Episode 26: Lupe's Revenge: 3 Stars Episode 27: Battletoads: 1 Star Episode 28: Ball of Revenge: 1 Star Episode 29: Tentacolino: 5 Stars Episode 30: Atlantis SquarePantis: 4 Stars Episode 31: SpongeBob You're Fired: 4 Stars Episode 32: Life of Brian: '''5 Stars '''Episode 33: Dexter vs. Santa's Claws: 1 Star Episode 34: The Night B4 Christmas: 2 Stars Episode 35: Lisa Goes Gaga: 2 Stars Episode 36: A Very Minty Christmas: '''1 Star '''Episode 37: Chicken Little: 5 Stars Episode 38: Mrs. Gorf: 1 Star Episode 39: Love Bugs: '''3 Stars '''Episode 40: Top 10 Squidward Torture Porns: '''1 Star to 5 Stars '''Episode 41: Pet Sitter Pat: 5 Stars Episode 42: Princess Promenade: 3 Stars Episode 43: Fart Baby: '''4 Stars '''Episode 44: Cold War: 3 Stars Episode 45: Love Loaf: 6 Stars Episode 46: Cars 2: 2 Stars Episode 47: Uh-Oh, Canada: 3 Stars Episode 48: Positively Pink: 4 Stars Episode 49: Little Yellow Book: 3 Stars Episode 50: Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick Episodes: 1 Star to 5 Stars Episode 51: Fresh Heir: 5 Stars Episode 52: Demolition Doofus: 5 Stars Episode 53: Sorry, Wrong Ed: 1 Stars Episode 54: Two for the Sky: 2 Stars Episode 55: Shorty McShorts Shorts: 1 Star to 3 Stars Episode 56: Staring at the Future: 4 Stars Episode 57: Waffles: 4 Stars Episode 58: Poop Doggy Dogg: 6 Stars Episode 59: Ren Seeks Help: 6 Stars Episode 60: Truth or Square: 4 Stars Episode 61: Arnold Betrays Iggy: 3 Stars Episode 62: Whatever Happened to SpongeBob: 4 Stars Episode 63: Operation Princess: 4 Stars Episode 64: Pet or Pests?: 3 Stars Episode 65: Is This Cute?: 3 Stars Episode 66: Over Two Rainbows: 6 Stars Episode 67: Spit Collector: 4 Stars Episode 68: Are You Happy Now? 1 Star Episode 69: Fairly OddPet: 4 Stars Episode 70: Nobody Doesn't Like TJ 1 Star Episode 71: Tommy's Big Job: 6 Stars Episode 72: Jeepers Creepers, Where is Peepers? 2 Stars Episode 73: Serious Business: 2 Stars Episode 74: Clones R Us: 4 Stars Episode 75: To Love a Patty: 4 Stars Episode 76: The Substitute: '''4 Stars '''Episode 77: Elf Bowling: The Movie: 6 Stars Episode 78: Time Twister: 6 Stars Episode 79: Save the Tooth: 3 Stars Episode 80: Boys vs. Girls: 5 Stars Episode 81: Love Struck: 1 Star Episode 82: Herpe the Love Sore: 5 Stars Episode 83: YouTube Copyright School: 4 Stars Episode 84: Mars Needs Moms: 5 Stars Episode 85: Numbers Game: 4 Stars Episode 86: Snow Day: 1 Star Episode 87: Cupid the Cat 4 Stars Episode 88: Castle Wiz: 5 Stars Episode 89: Space Circus: 6 Stars Episode 90: Doggy Poo: 1 Star Episode 91: Screams of Silence: '''6 Stars '''Episode 92: Girls Gone Mild: 3 Stars Episode 93: The Pom-Pom Girl: 6 Stars Episode 94: The Return of Slade: 5 Stars Episode 95: There's No Business Like Monkey Business: 3 Stars Episode 96: Hospital: 6 Stars Episode 97: Hired: '''6 Stars '''Episode 98: Greg: 4 Stars Episode 99: The Ceremony: 5 Stars Episode 100: Drawn Together Movie: 6 Stars Episode 101: May the Farce Be With You: 1 star Episode 102: I Loathe a Parade: 3 Stars Episode 103: Peter-Assment: 4 Stars Episode 104: The Big Fairy Share Scare: 3 Stars Episode 105: Follow the Bouncing Orange: 4 Stars Episode 106: Mindless Fun: 5 Stars ------- Some Stats: Season 1: 8 1-star atrocities 7 2-star atrocities 4 3-star atrocities 4 4-star atrocities 3 5-star atrocities 4 6-star atrocities Season 2: (Discounting top 10's & Shorty McShorts' Shorts) 4 1-star atrocities 4 2-star atrocities 5 3-star atrocities 6 4-star atrocities 5 5-star atrocities 3 6-star atrocities Season 3: 5 1-star atrocities 2 2-star atrocities 4 3-star atrocities 10 4-star atrocities 4 5-star atrocities 5 6-star atrocities Season 4: (as of present, 16 episodes out of 30) 1 1-star atrocities 0 2-star atrocities 4 3-star atrocities 3 4-star atrocities 3 5-star atrocities 5 6-star atrocities Wow, didn't notice that season 6 had the most 6 star atrocities. I thought for sure, season 3 would have had the most. 18 1-star atrocities total 13 2-star atrocities total 17 3-star atrocities total 23 4-star atrocities total 15 5-star atrocities total 17 6-star atrocities total Kind of figured 2-stars would be the least, but 4-stars being the most is surprsing. ------- And for funsies, lets see what I'd give some of the atrocities I haven't reviewed at present. (Keep in mind that these are just initial scores, and they can change wildly while I review [like with what happened with Space Circus]) American Fung: 4 Stars Brian & Stewie: 3 Stars Brian's a Bad Father: 6 Stars Guano in 60 Seconds: 3 Stars Hank's Choice: 5 Stars Lisa the Simpson: 3 Stars Pig Goat Banana Cricket Hi Five: 2 Stars Putting Your Hoof Down: 3 Stars''' Rainbow Falls:' 1 Star '''Regarding Margie:' 5 Stars Shop Talk: 3 Stars Some Enchanted Evening: 1 Star Stewie is Enceinte: 4 Stars Witch-Ay Woman: 2 Stars And no, I don't know what the next episode's star score is going to be because this week is an admirable animation. Category:Animated Atrocities